


Lost In You, Lost In Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Cheating, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something they've been doing for years.</p><p>Something they'll do tomorrow, and the day after.</p><p>Because it makes them forget about how bad things have gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In You, Lost In Me.

She can feel the heat on the air blowing against her flesh.

Feel the hot suns rays baking into her, burning, but it's something she's used to from the farm.

Long days picking berries, and milking cows with her sisters.

Giggling and sharing a laugh, a story about someone, or just a sisterly moment between the two of them.

She misses her sometimes.

But can't bring herself to shed a tear because she knows she wouldn't want to see her crying.

It's hard, but she manages. Somehow.

Keeps herself busy with watch.

Cooking.

Anything she can so she doesn't have to take notice of how her lifes become these days.

Her family is dead.

Her home is gone.

Every things fallen away except for him.

He's always there in the shadows. Watching her.

Eyes reflecting every sin, they've committed together.

She knows it'd kill Glenn, if he ever found out.

Knows he'd end things there or, be too kind to even get mad and that thought makes her feel even sicker when she thinks about it. That he'd forgive her.

Hazel green eyes close as she cums. Silent, shaking, and kissing his neck.

Hands running over sun kissed flesh, and tangling through raven curls.

Feeling him moving against her until he's filling her, cumming inside her, and reminding her of their sinful act beyond the gates.

Something they've been doing for years.

Something they'll do tomorrow, and the day after.

Because it makes them forget about how bad things have gotten.

Makes them forget that these moments of happiness shouldn't be happening but they are.

But she doesn't care.

She forgets everything every single time she looks at Rick Grimes and sees those eyes, and that smile, calling her to come to him for another round away from every one.


End file.
